Why Do Females Have?
by VampierYuki
Summary: <html><head></head>I never thought I'd be having this conversation with this man. Never even dream it for that matter.  "NO! I'm not having this conversation with you! No, no, no, noooo, NO!"  A Mega/Roxy story rated T for sugegetive theams</html>


Hello all you Mega Mega awesome fans of Megamind. I'm sorry if it seems a little off, I haven't written a story in about a year, so I'm a little rusty. I hope you like this and please review.

I don't own Megamind, the move or him sadly, it'd be awesome if I did, but I don't, so don't sue me.

Why Do Females Have...?

I never thought I'd be having this conversation with this man. Never even dream it for that matter.

"Really, why do human females have...whats the term...? Bosom? Chest? Round globes? Um...Oh! I think I remember the term! Why do human females have bre-"

"NO! I'm not having this conversation with you! No, no, no, noooo, NO!" I screech as I shake my head back and forth, my hands covering my ears. My face flushing bright red, I turn on my heel and practically ran for the hills.

"Roxanne, wait! Why are you running?" a shocked and slightly panicked voice shouted after me.

"I'm _NOT_ answering that question!" I shout as I ran down the stares that lead to the main part of the "evil" lair. My short, brown, boyishly cut hair went flying as I jumped four steps from the bottom and landed with soft thump. I quickly took off at jog, my ice-blue eyes searching for hiding place to wait out in till he gave up on the question.

"I don't understand what the problem is in answering this question. I'm not female, let alone human! How am I suppose to know the functions a female human?" I heard him ask as his custom-baby-seal-leather-boots thudded down the steps behind me.

"Look it up on the internet, or read a book. Why are you even asking me this? I thought you were an "incredibly handsome super genies"." I said from my hiding spot, which was behind a giant crate marked "Rockom-Sockom-Kittens Army".

"Hey! I AM a incredibly handsome super genies! I-I just never had the time to look up human nature, y-you know, fighting -Two-shoes?" he exclaimed, stuttering suspiciously. His voice was close know.

I quietly ran to a more secure hiding place, one that had a escape rout just encase I was found, behind a mountain of books marked "Behind the Face of Megamind". Once hidden, I replied, "Really? Then why does that explanation sound like a question?"

I heard a soft growl, and a shout of, "Dang it". Then, "Who cares why? I'm telling the tru-Roxanne! Why are you hiding?" I could hear his frustrated stomps moving about further into the layer.

"Because your asking a question I don't want to answer and I know you wont let it go until I tell you." I replied, smirking. Knowing I was out of reach for the moment, I let a soft chuckle out and relaxed slightly. "Why don't we make a bet?"

His stomps seized. After a moment of silence, I heard his amused voice reply, "Oh? A bet?"

I snickered softly, "Yes, a bet. If you can't catch me within 5 minuets, then I win, if you catch me within 5 minuets, then you win."

"And what, might I ask, would the rewards be?" His voice and the unspoken "Oh-I'm _ALL_ over this" feel to it.

"If I win, you wont ask me this question ever again, and I get to go on a flying-bike night ride with a certain handsome genus." My smile was taking a more dream like state know.

"And if I win you answer my question and we go swimming in Hawaii." He sounded like he wouldn't mind too much if he lost.

I contemplated it for a moment, then chuckled, "Deal. So, ready to lose, blue boy?"

He let out a evil laugh that was filled with confidence and replied, "Lose? I don't know what you mean, Miss Richi. But I _do_ hope your ready to scream in fright when I catch you."

"Oh, we'll see about that, blue boy, we'll see." I snickered, and crouched in a more "ready to run at the first sign of trouble" way and looked at my watch.

"We'll start in 3. 2. 1. Go!" I shouted, smiling as my voice echoed, making my voice hard to trace. "OK, Mister "Handsome Genus", lets see what you can do!"

"With pleasure!" He cackled evilly. His feet quickly thudded against the floor as he ran swiftly through his lair. Then all of a sudden, I couldn't hear his steps anymore.

After a moment I asked, "...Megamind? What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for you."

I rolled my eyes, "No, I mean, why can't I hear you boots anymore?"

"Because I took them off."

"...Cheater..."

3 minuets later, I was still sitting quietly behind a pile of books and still hadn't been cot.

"Two minuets left, Blue. Looks like your about to lose!" I snickered.

"Just keep talking, Temptress. I'll get you soon enough." Came his calm promise.

"Temptress? Hmmm, well hurry and catch me, I might just want you too." I purred.

"...You really _are_ a Temptress." he murmured with praise.

I smiled and murmured suggestively, "Later on, I might just _tempt_ you to my apartment, Handsome."

"Oh ho, you've already tempted me, Temptress. And you no longer need to wait, Miss Richi." He laughed evilly.

"...And why wont I need to wait any more?" I asked warily.

"Because I found YOU!" He shouted loudly with glee. I looked to my left to see him pointing at me some 12 feet away, a triumphant smirk played on his lips, his other worldly green eyes twinkling. I took one look and sprinted for my escape rout, which was just a hallway that led to the more privet area of the lair.

"HEY! Were do you think your going? I won! I found you!" he shouted in outrage as he sprinted after me.

I laughed, "Yes, you found me, but I said you have to _catch_ me in order to win." I jumped down some stares and dashed for the living room.

I hear a loud groan, "Don't get your hopes up, Temptress, I'll get you!"

I ran strait into the living room, which was a large room with curved, black with blue lightning streaks, leather couch that sat 12 to 15 feet away from a 125 inch flat screen TV. I had just slid over the couch and was backing against the TV when Megamind sprinted into the room, his cape flying out behind him like he was flying or falling,

"AH HA!" He shouted, pointing his black leathered finger at me. "I've trapped you! There's no were left to run, Temptress." He gloated as he slowly walked around the couch, smirking triumphantly.

I looked left and right, but I hand no were left to run, which was raining on my parade. But I wasn't about to except defeat so easily. I looked back at him. He was closing the distance quickly, the only thing I could do was...

"You haven't cot me yet!" I shouted as I dashed past him, dodging a grab from his leather arms. I had only taken 3 strides when I felt 2 leather gloved arms encircle my waist and was tackled onto the couch.

There was a moment were you could only hear our panting breaths and then, "I WIN! WOOOHOOO!" came from under me.

He laugh in glee over his triumph, vibrating under me, as his arms settled more comfortably around me, snuggling me close.

"So, Temptress, are you going to live up to your promise? Or am I going to need torture you to make you live up to it?" He asked with a smirk, his electrifying green eyes shining up at me.

I laughed when wagged his eyebrows at me, "Fine, I'll tell you your answer. But first..."

"But...?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I smirked and leaned closer, "Why don't I _tempt_ you with what your asking about?" I slipped my arms around his neck and moshed myself closer to emphasize the suggestion.

His ears turned an interesting color as his smiled back, "I think I'd like that, Temptress." And leaned in...

OoOoOoOoO

PLEASE REVIEW!

It's this button right here.

11111111

11111111

1111111

1111111111111111

11111111111

1111111

111

1


End file.
